Usuario Blog:Miguel yanke/Entrevista a Carlos (le diable blanc)
Hola a todos los NeoX, bienvenidos otra semana más a la entrevista de los viernes, hoy tenemos a Le Diable Blanc, el artista de Xmenjuego, una entrevista que ha significado mucho para mi y que espero que la disfruteis todos igual que yo lo he hecho: Yanke: Bienvenido, Carlos, a este proyecto NeoX, en primer lugar darte las gracias por acceder a participar y poder gastar algo de tu tiempo: Le Diable Blanc: No hay problema, es lo menos que podría hacer. Y: Antes de continuar, me gustaría que usases unas líneas para presentarte. L: Mi nombre es Carlos Orbea, soy de Guayaquil, Ecuador, pero me conocen como Le Diable Blanc, que era mi Nick cuando empezamos. Tengo actualmente 29 años. Y: Debes saber que fue Manticore la que te invitó a participar, ¿te gustaría decirle algo? L: ¿En serio? Gracias a Brenda, la verdad estoy muy desconectado con todo lo que es el proyecto, así que se lo agradezco por acordarse de mi. Y: Además te dejó esta pregunta: “''Tus personajes siempre me gustaron, les tome mucho cariño, ¿Ya terminaste "What If? Un mundo infectado?" L: Es bonito que alguien te diga que le gustan tus personajes, adivino que a la mayoría le gusta mucho Quimera, supongo que es porque junto a Disease les puse muchas partes de mi personalidad cuando los cree para hacerlos lo mas reales posibles. Contestando a la pregunta de Brenda pues la verdad es que NO, no he terminado ese What if… era uno de mis favoritos pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo. Sí recuerdo que había avanzado con la historia y la tenía por ahí guardada en mi vieja computadora pero todo eso se me perdió. [thumb|[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beavis_and_Butthead Beavis and ButtHead serie cómica de Mike Judge que terminó por publicarse en comics]] Y: Como siempre comenzaremos hablando de MARVEL. ¿Podrías contarnos como fueron tus inicios en el mundo de MARVEL y más concretamente en los Mutantes? L: Pues en el mundo Marvel recuerdo que mi primera conexión antes de las series animadas fue por un comic de Beavis and ButtHead, personajes de MTV que Marvel publicaba sus aventuras en comic, alla por 1995-96 eran muy populares entre los jóvenes (cuando MTV era un canal totalmente dedicado a la música y animación) y compré un comic de ellos en inglés y al reverso del comic venía una propaganda de unas tarjetas o cartas de personajes MARVEL…estaban varias versiones de varios artistas de Wolverine, Ironman y Venom y solo ver esos dibujos me impacto tanto que volví a la tienda donde compré el comic a ver si había algo de aquellos personajes. Y sí que lo había. Ahí compre mis primeros comics, uno de Xmen Lost Tales, Fantastic four y Venom. Cerca de esa época vino la serie animada de los X-Men a mi país, y como en todos lados ¡fue un éxito total! Todo el mundo quería ser un mutante, sobretodo Wolverine, pero también había ese otro grupo que quería ser el más “cool” del grupo, como el mutante llamado Gambit. Yo era uno de esos. De ahí empecé a comprar tantos comics como podía, sobre todo comics de los X-Men, pero no entendía nada ya que en la serie animada te decían una cosa y en el comic era otro rollo muy diferente, habían muchos más personajes… en fin, eran dos mundos muy distintos. Otro reto era el idioma, todos los comics que conseguía eran en inglés, nunca había visto un comic de superhéroes en español en mi vida, y en esa época, con 11 años de edad, no sabía ni gota de inglés. Literalmente pasaba horas junto con un diccionario bilingüe tratando de traducir globo de texto tras otro, página tras página, y la supuesta traducción la iba anotando en un cuaderno. El otro problema era el costo de esos benditos comics en inglés… costaban mucho, en esa época aun teníamos moneda nacional, el dólar era una moneda muy elevada en comparación a la nuestra, entonces, si un comic costaba 18.000 sucres (moneda nacional) en dólares eran $2,50. Para que tengan una idea con 18.000 sucres te podías comprar ropa…digamos una camisa de buena marca. Entonces ¡los comics eran carísimos! Lograba que mis tías me compren uno al mes y tenia que compartirlo con mi hermano menor, quien es, hasta ahora, mi compañero fiel en lo que se trata de coleccionar comics. Luego pasaron muchas cosas en mi país, una crisis económica bárbara y la moneda nacional desapareció y adoptamos el dólar americano y todo fue peor, un comic que en moneda nacional costaba 18.000, ahora en dólares costaban $1.00 (eso equivalía a 25.000 sucres ecuatorianos) en ese tiempo era prácticamente imposible comprar comics, lo hacía reuniendo el dinero que me daban diariamente para el colegio para el lunch, y reunía junto con mi hermano y entre los dos comprábamos un comic mensualmente. Ya para esta época tenia una idea vaga sobre todo el universo mutante, pero estaba totalmente perdido con el resto del universo MARVEL. Poco a poco la crisis terminó y todo se estabilizó, y ahí sí volví a comprar comics compulsivamente, compraba alrededor de 6 o 10 mensuales, a veces hasta más, siempre bajo el regaño de mi Padre y familia que creían era un desperdicio de dinero. thumb|En el [[w:c:marvel:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_354|Uncanny Xmen #354 comenzaba a asomarse la sombra de Onslaught]]El amor que sentía por los personajes y sus poderes, historias, situaciones y enredos hicieron que me meta a estudiar inglés para entender bien que diablos decían, todo era un vicio, si veía un comic de los X-Men TENíA que conseguirlo, tenía que seguir creciendo la colección y aprender que pasó antes de dicha historia y antes de eso y así… llego un tiempo allá por 1998 cuando viajé a USA y descubrí otro mundo. ¡¡Vendían comics atrasados a solo 25ctvs!!! Recuerdo que me gasté en esa época 20 dólares solo en comics jajaja… y también pude comprar por primera vez un comic actual, ósea del mes en curso, ese comic era el #334 de Uncanny Xmen dibujado por Bachalo. De ahí cuando volví a Ecuador descubrí que habían abierto algunas tiendas de comics que te traían mensualmente comics en inglés, desde entonces trataba de comprar mensualmente los comics de X-Men como iban saliendo (creo que tenían un mes de atraso no más). Ahora puedo decir que tengo una gran colección, me atrevo a decir que la mayor colección de comics de X-Men y mutantes de todo el Ecuador, sin sonar a pretencioso o creído. He expuesto la colección en algunos eventos y me han dado la razón. A través de los años he conseguido varios ejemplares originales escritos por Claremont y dibujados por Byrne, por Cockcrum, Paul Smith, Jim Lee cuando era nuevo, Marc Silvestri y la primera etapa de Romita Jr. Lamentablemente ahora los comics han vuelto a ponerse caros, no por el precio sino la traída o ingreso al país, se los consideran literalmente como objeto o mercadería de lujo y te cuesta casi el doble el precio a pagar en aduanas por lo que las tiendas cerraron. Ahora lo que consigo lo hago en convenciones donde alguien pone a la venta sus comics o de vez en cuando los pido por catalogo con algún amigo que viaja a USA. También debo decir que la actual etapa mutante no es de mi total agrado, no me han sabido conquistar con las historias, ha habido unos aciertos pero más es lo contrario para mi gusto. Pero sé que volveré tarde o temprano, solo espero el próximo cambio de equipos creativos. thumb|Dibujo del propio Carlos de Gámbito y TormentaY: Me muero por ver tu colección, pero ahora te voy a pedir ahora que compares aquella época y la actual, ¿Qué diferencias encuentras? L: Como dije en la pregunta anterior, antes disfrutaba muchos mas los comics mutantes, los sentía fieles a los personajes, se preocupaban más en desarrollar a los personajes en formato parecido a novelas o dramas, ahora es crossover tras crossover y los nuevos escritores parecen no tener en consideración o no impórtales la continuidad o el pasado, relaciones entre personajes (¿Alguien siquiera recuerda la buena amistad entre Gambit y Storm? Eran mejores amigos y ahora difícilmente se los ve juntos), repentinos cambios de personalidad (Bishop), situaciones que no van o no encajan con el personaje, por lo menos a mi parecer, (Wolverine en los Avengers y como encargado de la nueva escuela), no todos los escritores son así (por ahí tengo en un buen pedestal a Mike Carey, Kyle, Yost y Remender). Otra cosa actual que ha cambiado mucho es que hace varios años dejé de ser un MARVEL zombie, y empecé a mirar también hacia Image Comics, donde he encontrado comics de maravilla con mayor libertad creativa, historias mas maduras y personales y he aprendido que no solo de superhéroes o mutantes puedo vivir. thumb|[[w:c:marvel:All-New_X-Factor_Vol_1_1|All New X-Factor #1 saldrá a la venta en Enero de 2014]] Y: Cuéntanos, ¿sigues leyendo comprando y leyendo comics? L: Claro que sí, ya no tantos como quisiera comprar por lo expuesto anteriormente (creo que de poder me gastaría todo mi sueldo en comics), pero sí trato de mantenerme al dia en comics o personajes que me interesan siguiéndolos descargándolos digitalmente, sobretodo ahora me voy mas por Image Comics. Actualmente solo sigo de Marvel: X-Factor ''de David (y pienso seguir la nueva serie pronto a salir), Avengers de Jonathan Hickman y Jerome Opeña, Captain America de Rick Remender, El punisher de Greg Rucka (una maravilla, lástima q termino su etapa). De Image comics sigo por supuesto a The Walking dead desde que salio el numero 4 allá hace tiempo. Tambien sigo un nuevo comic llamado ALEX+ADA de Jonathan Luna, Sidekick de JMS y Invincible de Kirkman. '''Y: Invincible está increíble, pero cambiando de tema, en la entrevista anterior Manticore nos recomendaba sagas para leer, me gustaría que las valorases para un lector novato:' Fénix Oscura: L: ¡Recomendadisima! No se puede llamar uno fanático de los X-Men o mutantes sin haber leído esta saga, sin duda mi favorita, aunque generalmente yo recomiendo leer también los números previos, ósea cuando estaban en el espacio y conocieron a los Shi'ar, ósea todo el camino hacia la saga Dark Phoenix. Días de Futuro Pasado (Days of Future Past): L: Una de mis favoritas también, drama en su más puro estilo de los X-Men. thumb|"Leyéndola ahora como que no ha envejecido muy bien." Era de Apocalipsis (Age of Apocalypse): L: Antes la tenía entre mis top 5, creo que todavía sigue por ahí, pero leyéndola ahora como que no ha envejecido muy bien. Aunque nunca deja de ser muy entretenida, además recuerdo que los dibujos de Madureira y sus diseños me gustaban muchísimo. Onslaught: L: Nunca fui muy fan de esta saga, no me molesta tampoco por que, como dije, me atraían mucho los dibujos de Joe Madureira, pero creo que le quitaron todo el dramatismo al no contar con el verdadero Magneto en los comics y tuvieron que contentarse con Joseph, cuando la trama giraba en las decisiones y consecuencias de la batalla de ideologías entre Xavier Y Erik. Dinastía de M (House of M): L: Creo que cumplió mucho, sobretodo al unir nuevamente al universo marvel con todos sus personajes principales investigando el asunto (¿desde hace cuanto no veíamos a los X-Men y Avengers trabajando juntos?) Y: ¿Cuáles serían tus recomendaciones para un lector novato en mutantes? L: Creo que le diría que se ponga a leer lo actual antes de lo del pasado, así no tendrá esos enredos y confusiones al saber qué está pasando o por qué paso esto o aquello. Luego, si desea o su curiosidad es grande, puede ir descubriendo las sagas antiguas, teniéndolas como una especie de biblioteca. (Yo empecé totalmente al revés, primero lo viejo y luego lo actual y se me hizo muy difícil). Y: Nos acercamos ahora a los NeoX, en primer lugar vamos a hablar sobre la wikia; ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca del cambio de superficie? L: Sin duda es una buena idea, es más práctico y mas fácil de usar. Además el foro tengo entendido que estaba casi muerto… además, esto dio la opción de organizarse mucho mejor. Personalmente creo que por ser uno de los fundadores del foro, se me hizo difícil el cambio y extraño la modalidad del foro, pero también tengo poco tiempo para participar desde hace algunos años, así que creo que las cosas están por un mejor camino para gente nueva que desee participar. Y: ¿Has comenzado a trabajar en la wiki? L: Sí y No. Por ahí he ayudado con algo, cosas pequeñas como actualizar o corregir algunos datos sobretodo de mis personajes y comentar muy poco en las nuevas tramas, pero de nuevo, es por falta de tiempo, cosa que me da mucha pena. Y: Juggy nos comentó que una de las faltas de la wiki es promocionarse, Carlos, ¿nos podrías recomendar alguna mejora o cambio que pudiese llamar a gente como tu a participar en ella? L: ¿Promocionarla más en foros o lugares parecidos? Creo que en los países donde hay más opciones es en Mexico y España por ser o tener editoriales propias de los comics mutantes. Y: Como siempre te invito a que visites la wikia y busques tu página de usuario del foro, nos escribas la URL y nos comentes qué te parece el contenido y si estarías dispuesto a completarla. L: Ahora este fin de semana me pasare por ahí para leer las otras entrevistas. Y: La URL de tu página de usuario es: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Le_diable_blanc Pasando de la wiki a los NeoX en sí, en primer lugar me gustaría que nos narrases como fue tu primer encuentro con los NeoX L: Pues bien, siendo breve, era una época en la que no tenía trabajo (más claro, tenía toooodo el tiempo del mundo para navegar hasta altas horas de la madrugada) y siempre trataba de encontrar algún lugar con noticias mutantes, y así di con algunas otras páginas como Uncannyxmen.net y Zonanegativa.com pero también con OcioJoven.com. Al inicio solo me dedicaba a leer y leer los comentarios de los otros, sobre novedades y noticias y demás… pero bueno, en esa época tenía pensado empezar un comic propio usando a los hijos de los X-Men actuales, osea basado en un posible futuro del universo mutante. Incluso tenía ya creado y dibujados a los personajes tanto buenos y villanos, entre ellos una primera versión de Disease y Quimera. Pero luego me dio literalmente flojera y pensé, ¿por qué mejor no usar OcioJoven para ir narrando las aventuras de dichos personajes, y mejor aun, permitir que otros usuarios elijan o creen sus propias versiones de los hijos de los X-Men y narrar juntos sus aventuras? Esa era la idea original, yo entonces no sabía que existía el juego de rol, no sabía qué era, ni que existían millones sobre los X-Men. Al inicio se suponía que yo haría de control de la historia general, osea que en otras palabras yo llevaría el hilo de la historia por ser mi idea, y que los otros se adaptasen o me consultaran (sí, esa era mi idea original. ¿Algo egoísta, no?) Incluso si leen los primeros posts de los primeros participantes (Arturo y Charly) se veía como yo les corregía o manipulaba la historia para llevarla hacia donde yo quería jajaja. Tambien me di cuenta antes de empezar a postear que era mejor dejar a un lado las versiones de los hijos de los X-Men y crear mutantes nuevos. Entonces cambié algunas cosas de Disease (originalmente era hijo de Wolverine y Viper y su personalidad no era para nada la del Yun que conocemos) y luego hice lo mismo con Quimera (era hija adoptada de North-Star y Sage). thumb|La novia que asesinó cuando sus poderes se manifestaron, [[Caroline|(Caroline) estaba basada en mi ex-novia.]] Luego el asunto creció… y creció… y siguió creciendo… me sorprendió mucho la respuesta de varios usuarios, nunca había tenido amigos que compartieran el mismo gusto con los mutantes, a parte de mi hermano. Luego se unieron Luis (magneto) y Carlos (Horembeb y Devon) y algunos más. Recuerdo que el post era el de más visitas y comentarios de todo el foro de OcioJoven, jajaja hasta que un día creamos otro post solo para planear y comentar sobre las tramas y personajes y ahí recuerdo leer un comentario de un usuario que se me ha olvidado por completo su nombre, pero que creo que nunca participo, pero que dijo algo muy cierto: “Quisiera participar en las tramas pero es demasiada historia por leer que siento que nunca encajaría” Entonces alguien más que también no recuerdo, tuvo la idea de crear el Foro de NeoX... (creo que fue Arturo)... recuerdo que me dio una enorme tristeza abandonar OcioJoven, y no estaba seguro del éxito del foro, pero fue mucho mejor al final. Ese Foro era mi vicio diario, a veces no hacía los deberes de la universidad por leer comentarios de los usuarios o por escribir…muy buena época. Sobre mi primer personaje, como dije más arriba traté consciente o inconscientemente de hacerlos muy parecidos a mi, o como yo estaba en esa época. Disease era prácticamente mi persona (obviamente exagerando un poco) ya que había terminado con mi primera novia de toda la vida y me sentía MUY deprimido. Incluso después cuando escribí una sub-trama contando los orígenes de mis personajes, cuando escribí la de Disease, la novia que el sin querer asesino cuando sus poderes se manifestaron por primera ves (Caroline) estaba basada en mi ex novia (Carolina). Incluso en aquella historia narro el preludio a cuando Yun se acostó con ella por primera ves, de eso también saque algo de mi propia experiencia (creo que nunca lo había comentado antes jeje). Y luego, en una historia mucho más adelante con el personaje de Charly, la que se comunicaba con los muertos, aproveché para cerrar aquel sentimiento de culpa de Yun, haciendo que el fantasma de Caroline le perdone y así Yun podía por fin seguir con su vida (para mi fue el, por fin, dejar atrás el recuerdo de esa chica en mi vida y continuar solo sin ya no sufrir). Y: Algunos de nosotros tenemos una historia detrás de nuestro Nick, firma o avatar ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? thumb|Rick de The Walking Dead, último avatar de le_diable_blanc en el foro L: Le diable blanc fue por que luego de investigar y leer mucho sobre Gambit, leí que de niño le llamaban asi, “el diablo blanco” y ese nombre me gusto muchísimo y luego lo acogí como mi Nick. Tuve bastantes avatares, ninguno en especial que recuerde, a lo mejor el ultimo que use en el foro, uno de Rick Grimes gritando: WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD!! Frase del comic que me impactó mucho. En cuanto a las firmas usé una de Daredevil que era un personaje que había descubierto tarde, pero que se convirtió hasta ahora en mi personaje no mutante favorito de Marvel. Y: Si Juggy fue nuestro “firmero” (palabra plasmada por Manti), tú fuiste el Ilustrador de los NeoX por naturaleza, ¿Qué significó realmente los NeoX para tu carrera artística? L: Significó todo. Nunca antes había hecho dibujos bajo indicaciones especificas, por eso al inicio como pueden ver, prácticamente diseñaba a mi antojo a los personajes de los demás, o como yo los imaginaba, por ahí pedía vagas indicaciones como el color del cabello y actitud y eso era todo. Luego empecé a prestar mas atención hasta terminar haciendo detalles específicos en las peticiones o descripciones de personajes. Me ayudó muchísimo en practicar, poses, atuendos, rostros, expresiones…eran realmente muy variados. Si te pones a ver los dibujos de los personajes desde los primeros hasta los últimos, es obvio el progreso, tanto que para mi, ver los primeros dibujos me da un poco de vergüenza ver lo verde que estaba, jajaja, comparado ahora (creo que sigo mejorando). También me ayudo a crear mi pagina de Deviantart, donde empecé a subir los dibujos y atraje atención de usuarios de varios países. Y: Pronto tendrás tu galería de arte neox, que es lo próximo que estoy desarrollando, así que no pierdas de ojo la wiki. Ya sabes que soy tu fan número uno y quiero hacer conocer a todos que todavía hay cosas que no se han publicado (porque, por mi parte ando bajo de imaginación para volver a colorear en Photoshop), pero ¿Queda alguna ilustración que tengas pendiente por hacer? ''' L: El comic, ¡¡¡el maldito comic de los NeoX!!!, creo que siempre será ese clavo que no me lo puedo sacar…mi intención era de por lo menos darle vida en viñetas a la primera aventura del grupo NeoX, terminando con la derrota de Sinister y uniéndose a Xavier. Aun no descarto dibujar la siguiente pagina creo que sería la número 7 u 8, no recuerdo y por ahí tratar en un futuro lejano terminarlo. Otra cosa pendiente es ese mega dibujo con todos los personajes del foro, lo dejé a medias, lo malo es que el dibujo o la hoja original se me manchó… además de que no estoy para nada a gusto con los dibujos, creo que no me salieron muy bien. '''Y: Podrías destacarnos alguna anécdota de tus tiempo en los offtopic. L: Puff… ¿las peleas entre Rolox y LoganBlack?, ¿las peleas entre Iceman y LoganBlack? Jaja Bala oscura y sus miles de poderes jeje las interminables charlas en off topic con mi querida argentina [[Queen Wolf|Cocki]]…las charlas de cervezas y alcohol de Victor, [[Louis Zifer|Coco]] y LoganBlack (carlos)…los latigazos y azotes de Andra… los comentarios calenturientos (cachondos) de Arturo jajaja en fin tantas cosas. Y: Pasemos ahora a los personajes: ¿Cuáles de tus personajes es tu “ojito derecho” y por qué? L: Siempre me he dividido entre Disease y Quimera. A los dos los use por mucho tiempo. Tambien guardo mucho cariño a Hermes por permitirme escribir a un personaje distinto a lo que era Dana y Yun. De los personajes ajenos pues a Fangoria, no fue de mi creación, pero la llegue a considerar como propia al usarla por mucho tiempo, también siempre me gusto WildWood de Coco…¿¿cómo no se me ocurrió un personaje con esos poderes?? Matt de Victor también me parecía muy original y su carácter centrado siempre me gustó. thumb|Disease con melena Y: Cuéntanos algún secreto todavía no desvelado sobre algún personaje y si todavía hay algo que te gustaría contar sobre los mismos. L: Los cambios del estilo de cabellos de Disease también estaban vagamente basados en mi propio estilo de peinado. Cuando creé al personaje tenia el cabello muy largo como se ve en el dibujo, luego cuando lo dibuje con el cabello cortado al ras, también fué porque yo me corte así igual… Y: Como “responsable” de las fichas admito que la madre de Dana me resultó un personaje muy interesante, antes de terminar me gustaría que nos contases el origen de Wildcat y algo más sobre ella: L: Pues como dije, el origen primitivo, por así decirlo, de Quimera era el de ser la hija adoptiva de North-Star y Sage, en aquel desechado comic de los hijos de los X-Men, pero solo le quité eso, el resto siguió siendo lo mismo. Luego empecé a pensar, ¿cuál seria el verdadero origen de Dana?, siempre me gustaba darles mucho dramatismo a mis personajes y se me ocurrió que haya sido abandonada desde bebe (como Nightcrawler) y luego recordé esa historia de X-treme X-men en una mini serie donde viajaban a The Savage Land y encontraban una raza de reptilianos humanoides… eso, mezclado a mi amor desde niño por los Thundercats… el resto creo que fue saliendo según iba escribiendo. Y: Y de escoger un villano favorito, ¿cuál sería? L: Fangoria y Noctem; la primera porque me encargué personalmente de ella por mucho tiempo y el segundo por ser un personaje muy bien escrito y definido, me gustaba mucho el trabajo de Andra se notaba su dedicación con el personaje y sus tramas. Y: Me gustaría además que listaras a los usuarios de los NeoX que recuerdes y tu personaje favorito de éstos: L: Son muchos…de Manticore Enix, obvio. De Juggy me gustó mucho el concepto de los poderes de Shutdown. De Arturo por supuesto que Eon, de Darky me divido entre Hate y Esau, de Migue siempre me gusto Lobo Nevado. Y: Manti nos comentaba que realmente había demasiados Carlos en el grupo, y debo preguntar ¿cuántas veces os han confundido y qué “apodos” les ponías para diferenciarlos? L: Pues a Darkfantomex creo q le decíamos Darky, a LoganBlack le decíamos simplemente Logan, al creador de Nightmare le decíamos todos Charly, al creador de Horembeb y Devon creo q la mayoría le decía Carlos a secas o Gato y pues a mi los chicos mexicanos me decían algunos Carlangas o Lediable… Y: Antes de terminar me gustaría saber si todavía te planteas el volver a escribir en las tramas o a participar de manera activa en la wiki. L: Siempre es un plan a futuro, hace poco estuve cerca de volver a participar seguidamente pero volví a complicarme con el tiempo. Y: Sabes que te adoro como fan número uno y que el hecho de que hayas accedido a responder estas preguntas es algo muy especial, pero antes de terminar me gustaría que eligieses al siguiente en pasar por las entrevista, el por qué lo elegiste y una pregunta. L: Pues quiero la entrevista de Arturo, para seguir con la cronología de cómo sucedieron las cosas al inicio en ociojoven (aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que el primero en escribir fue en verdad Charly), pero mi voto es por Arturo. Y: De nuevo gracias por tu tiempo. L: Pues nada más que agradecer esos momentos de los que todos fuimos parte en el que nos divertíamos sin ningún problema, era algo muy genial, por mucho tiempo los llegué a considerar a todos como mi segunda familia sin siquiera conocerlos en persona. El tiempo nos ha alejado a algunos más que a otros, pero siempre se guardan esos recuerdos de buenos tiempos de ocio. En la actualidad me dedico a un trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con mi principal gusto o profesión, el cual es el diseño e ilustración, lo cual me quita mucho tiempo, lo que antes lo tenia a sobrar. Quisiera poder dibujar la cantidad que hacía antes, pero se me complica mucho, he llegado a ver publicado un par de comics de mi autoría y otro en colaboración con los guiones de un amigo (un mini comic de 4 paginas) además de ilustrar personajes creados por otro autor en la línea de tiras cómicas (como Garfield o Mafalda) sobre aventuras diarias de un grupo de albañiles en una obra de construcción. También a dibujar las portadas de un par de comics de otros autores ecuatorianos, o darles color digital o entintarlos… ahora me encuentro dividido entre terminar la segunda parte de mi comic personal (Sidekick) y diseño de personajes para un web comic próximo a publicarse. Categoría:Entrevistas Categoría:Entradas